


Translation

by YUZHI_Abigail



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUZHI_Abigail/pseuds/YUZHI_Abigail
Summary: 某天，Eddy和Brett不知为何互换了身体。在挣扎着收拾着烂摊子的同时，他们也发现了一度被忽视的真相……——————————【警告】复健（失败）产物，整段垮掉，极度ooc，心理描写（瞎写）流水账【不建议阅读】
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. 起点

**Author's Note:**

> 灵魂互换梗，灵感来源于twoset传统艺能call me by your name  
> 再次警示：写得极烂，ooc，不建议阅读  
> 纯自嗨，勿上升真人

**1**

奇怪的事是常有的，奇异的事却不常有。每当这类事情出现时，人们总会怀疑自己是在做梦——可它们的的确确是发生了。

在一个平常的早晨，宿醉的EddyChen走出房间，看到“自己”站在BrettYang房间的门口，摆出张死人脸看着他。他反复确认面前没有什么恶作剧镜子，又不断猛掐自己以确定这不是梦，一阵毫无意义的慌乱后他终于在好友的话面前向失真的现实屈服了——

“bro，别挣扎了，我已经确认过几万遍了，”Brett走过来拍拍他的肩，“你没有做梦，也不是昨晚喝高了，我们确实互换身体了。”

“但是……”Eddy本来想说“这怎么可能”，却被从自己口中发出的Brett的声音吓了一跳，顿时没了下文。

“我知道这很离谱，但它已经发生了，我们只能想办法解决。”Brett说着给了他一个大大的拥抱。

Eddy知道Brett现在不会比他冷静到哪里去，即便仍摆着一副雷打不动的deadpan——过快的心跳出卖了他——但他确实拥有更长的反应时间。此时的Eddy十分感谢这位友人的“绝对睡感”，让他免于成为第一位面对晴天霹雳的受害者。

“所以，Brett……”

“什么事，Eddy？”

接着是一段毫无营养的沉默。两人都被这两句弱智式的对话逗笑了——看着自己的脸，用对方的声音叫出这个声音主人的名字，多么怪诞的场景！

但奇异的事的的确确发生了，可怜的人们只能想想解决的办法。

**2**

“dude，我们到底该怎么办。”Brett无奈地用手捂住了脸。Eddy已经在房间里来回踱步了至少十分钟，而他就这样静静地看着自己的身体走动了十分钟，然而大部分时间被用来反复消化这个无厘头的事实，解决办法仍连个影都没有。

“我也不知道，”Eddy终于坐了下来，语气低落，“可以确认的是我们不知道什么时候能换回来。”

Brett点点头附和道：“可能立刻，可能一年，也可能……”也可能永远。他心里有些羡慕起音乐这种东西来——总有规律，总有目的，不像他们见鬼的生活一样想到什么来什么，猝不及防且毫无美感。

不过好在他们当前正在悉尼合租公寓，不用冒着在家被父母看出端倪的风险，这可能是唯一的好消息。

Brett脑子里一团乱麻，弄得他有些神经疲惫。他看了眼正将手拢成宝塔状沉思着的Eddy，心中沉了一下，好像突然有了底气，下定主意走一步看一步，把最要紧的事先应付过去——总之，开始行动就对了。

“要不我们先解决等会儿拍视频的问题？”他提议道，“比如，额，突击模仿一下对方的神态、语气？”

“对，没错，你说得对，”Eddy受惊一样回过神，看上去就像一只刚才还蔫蔫的下一秒就支棱起耳朵的大狗，“首先要改的就是你这张死人脸！”说着就拖起他朝浴室的镜子走去。

“嘿，dude！”Brett不满地抗议，但心里也知道这是不可否认的事实。

虽然他早上起来已经看过无数次，但再一次看到写满“我很累”“whocares”“不开心”的陈韦丞的脸出现在镜子里，还是忍俊不禁。而旁边自己的脸却炯炯有神，满脸透露出“精神小伙”四字。

Eddy表情浮夸地笑着，伸手摆弄着“自己”的脸，笑道：“bro，你之前说你的表情天生就是这样，搞得我还以为你就长这个样或者是什么肌肉功能缺失，现在看来不是嘛！”他说着做了几个张牙舞爪的表情，弄得Brett都在旁边替他脸红，甚至怀疑他是不是换了个身体顺带把脑子也整没了。

“玩我的脸玩够了吗？”Brett抄起手看着他，“现在来学我的表情。”

Eddy一秒收住了笑，摆出Brett招牌的“生无可恋脸”。可没坚持几秒他就被镜子里诡异的画面逗笑了，而且笑得根本停不下来。所有再次尝试都以大笑告终。

“dude……”Brett无话可说。

Eddy一手捂着笑痛的肚子，一手扶着盥洗台的边缘，边撑起身子边说：“这不能怪我！你试试就知道多好笑！真不知道你平时是怎么能保持这个表情的，我的表情管理完全是中提琴级别！”

Brett闻言看向镜子尝试着做出自己印象中Eddy平时的表情，然后他发现，Eddy是对的——这种感觉太奇怪了。最后两个人一起笑倒在盥洗台上，大喘着气。

“这不行，”Eddy终于止住笑，清了清嗓子，“我们得严肃点，马上要拍视频了。”

但十几分钟过去后，他们发现让他们几乎笑瘫的标志性表情实际上是最简单的一部分，还有笑起来的嘴型、笑声、说话的语气、口音、习惯用词、小动作……等一系列他们平时根本不会注意的细节在前方等着他们，还有太多有待填补的空白。生活中他们常看着彼此，可此刻却发现看得不够，不足以填上这些对他们露出轻蔑眼神的空白；而看自己则更少，以至于对自己的了解更少于对方。但如果要因此怪罪他们，就过于苛责了——善于行动而缺乏观察，这是很大部分人的通病，也是作为“正常人”生活下去的法则。

“这根本行不通……”Eddy丧气地坐到马桶盖上，耷拉着脑袋，“要不我们就这样录视频算了，反正他们也不一定看得出来……”

“请对我们的粉丝有正确的认识好吗，dude，连我们每次做出什么承诺都能记好几个月的人怎么可能发现不了这么明显的变化？”Brett靠在墙上，“我们还不如就干脆这样算了，别人问起来就说我们一起住太久互相传染了，省得麻烦。”

“等一下，”Eddy好像发现了什么一样猛地抬起头，“你说得对，虽然只是权益之策，但这支视频里我们可以假装我们是在故意模仿对方，额，就像……”

“就像之前粉丝说我们‘call me by your name’一样？”

“对！这应该还挺有趣的，起码可以暂时应付过去。”

这确实是个好主意，甚至有点因祸得福、战略双赢的感觉。眼前的障碍移除了，更远的路看上去也多了几分希望。

“这个问题是解决了，但以后还是很头疼啊……”Eddy长叹一口气。对着剧本演戏本来就很难，更别说他们从前的生活总是随意而顺理成章，根本没有留下足够的观察作为剧本。

Brett摸着下巴，皱眉思考着。他们缺乏一个剧本，缺乏观察，什么能代替这些借由他们参考呢？他突然灵光一闪——视频，他们已经录制的几百条视频。镜头忠实地观察着他们的一举一动。

最终，他们决定先录视频，然后再解决以后的事。总之，来日方长。

**3**

“大家好啊，欢迎来到新一期的双琴侠，我是Brett。”这是有着Eddy身体的Brett。

“我是Eddy。”这是有着Brett身体的Eddy。

两人对视了一眼，Eddy走近镜头说：“今天我们有一期非常特别的双琴侠，我们要来玩你拉我猜，但是……”

“但是伟大的中提王给我们下了诅咒，”Brett在一旁接话，“我们的灵魂互换了，所以我们必须……哦，dude，这太傻了我说不下去了。”说着带着“悔不当初”的表情逃到镜头外，把开场白像烫手山芋一样抛了出去。

Eddy接过“山芋”，补充道：“总之，我们要玩你拉我猜，但是在整个过程中必须模仿另一个人。”

后期在屏幕上p上了中提王的身影，并用小号字体吐槽：傻子才想得出来的游戏。

……

视频最后的反响很不错，评论里都在讨论他们怎么这么了解彼此，可以把对方模仿得那么像；还有人扬言要写“灵魂互换”题材的同人文。并没有人觉得这其中有蹊跷，因为：灵魂互换？傻子才会真的相信！

但Brett和Eddy都知道这样的把戏只能玩一次，他们仍然要尝试着变成对方。

本以为到下次录制之前他们还有大把的时间去琢磨，可Brett突然接到父母的电话，说他们这个星期六会来悉尼——其实这是几个星期前就说好的事，只是两人都沉迷于练习和排练，忘得干干净净——也就是说，原本宽裕的时间瞬间变成了四天。

Brett和Eddy有那么一瞬间真的认真考虑了“干脆疯掉”这个选项。

但他们别无选择。

他们垂头丧气地去酒吧喝了几杯——有几分壮胆、送行的意思——然后回到公寓，抱着电脑开始刷以前的视频。他们像审阅机密文件一样审阅视频中对方的脸，把每一个表情、习惯、小动作，每一声语调、笑声都翻译成一种模式，记录到脑海里，再翻译成自己的举动，不大自然地做出来。

这是件苦差事，甚至可以说有些折磨人。但这过程中却难得的有点乐趣，它们大多来自于某些新奇的发现。摄像机把人随意的举止记录下来，就像将漫无边际的思想翻译成文字，让人们能够反复检阅、反复思考。在文字层面，这能使人深入思想者的内心，升华或者批判它，得出结论；在音像层面，这能使人抓住稍纵即逝的瞬间，组合看似无关的信息，洞察被观察者行为的表像。

比如，Eddy发现Brett的确拥有很强的表情控制能力，当然不是在狂笑的时候仍能保持端庄的那种，而是能够隐藏某些小表情，让人看不出他心里在想什么。也就是说，如果Brett露出细微的表情，那么这件事无关紧要；如果他面部保持不动，那么他一定对这件事有难以处理的反应。Eddy是怎么察觉到的？因为那些静止的表情，真的是非常诡异而漫长的静止，是精妙过头的撒谎。

比如，Brett发现Eddy总在看自己。他们一直在视频里、生活里眉来眼去，这他是知道的，但他从没发现Eddy看向他的频率这么高，看得这么久，甚至有些评论都戏称“Eddy是向日葵，跟着Brett转”。Brett是怎么察觉到的？根本不用察觉，因为这太明显了，EddyChen根本学不会隐瞒。

再比如，Eddy发现Brett遇到自己的眼神时偶尔会躲开。

再比如，Brett发现Eddy在说某些话时声音、神态里满是期待，而他并没有做出答复。

……

总之，他们被逼无奈而勤勤恳恳地翻译着这些视频，破译着对方，也破译着自己。有些是有用信息，有些则看似无用。再者，“翻译即曲解”，他们所有的理解都不是独自完成的，而是基于友人的表象，再结合自己隐秘的期待。他们也不想将这些猜测摆到明面上来问，而是只在自己心里打上大大的问号。

他们加班加点，都熬出了重重的黑眼圈。都说三十岁会遭遇坎坷，但谁能想到他俩的“中年危机”竟然这样超现实？

周五黄昏时分，Brett饰演自己的父母，帮助Eddy训练“见父母”的场面。他发现模仿父母似乎比模仿自己的朋友更容易些，他闭上眼睛就能抽出记忆中的画面，来对应当下的需要；而对于Eddy，这几年他们几乎形影不离，这身影太近、太熟悉，反而模糊了。

难道他们的模仿之所以艰难，是因为彼此靠得太近，而不是太远吗？

他不知道。

临时抱佛脚后，两人早早瘫到床上，准备享用这几天来的唯一一个好觉，以迎接明早的“最终试炼”。

黑暗中Eddy突然听到了自己的声音：

“Brett?”

他愣了一下，回答道：

“Eddy……”

接着，他沉入了梦乡。迷迷糊糊间他心里有种奇异的感觉，他既是在叫Brett，也是在叫自己。他觉得自己会做一个梦，梦里他彻底成为了Brett，Brett彻底成为了他，他们不分彼此。

最终，一夜无梦。

**TBC.**


	2. 远途

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们在不知是歧途还是正道的小路上越走越远，谁也无法再忽视内心的感受。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来想营造出那种两人本来就相互喜欢，但一直到互换身体后才恍然大悟的感觉，但发现我的明示暗示都不到位……  
> *菜鸡落泪*  
> 所以请带着“他们双向暗恋”这个前提看！（？？？好多要求？）

**4**

Eddy甚至希望可以永远睡下去，不再醒过来面对这魔幻的折磨。

但事与愿违。Brett一如既往地早起，并将他从被子里拽了出来。

去机场的路上Eddy一直看着窗外，心里的焦虑愈演愈烈。他感觉自己的胃沉甸甸的，把他整个人拉着向下垮，本来不晕车的他此刻甚至有些想吐。

“嘿，你还好吗？”Brett伸手过来拍拍他的肩。

“我很……”Eddy回过头，“算了，我不好。我有点太紧张了。”

“哎，这种情况下谁不紧张，”Brett安慰他道，“我们只要挺过这几个小时，然后就可以借口乐团加练跑开。这么惊心动魄的时刻也就只有这几个小时了。”

Eddy的面部仍不自然地绷着，挤出一丝紧张的笑：“好像是在拍什么警匪片一样，这种惊心动魄的程度简直是要去当卧底。”

Brett打了个响指：“这就对了，就是要像做卧底一样处变不惊。你应该学着像我一样始终垮着个脸，这样别人就看不出来你在想什么。”

说话间，机场到了。Eddy走下车，站在硕大建筑前宽阔的广场上，顿时感到有种悲凉从地底腾起，包裹了他。他紧张地吞咽了一下，嘴里干燥得像一片荒原。

“Brett，你准备好了吗？”Brett把手搭到他肩上。

他突然感觉周身的凉意烟消云散了，就像破云而出的阳光下雾气的消散。他知道无论遇到多么不可思议的奇异事件，Brett总会在他身边，即便自己心中忐忑也会努力叫他沉下心来。他们从来不是孤身一人面对世界的，过去没有，现在也不会，无论是Brett和Eddy也好，Eddy和Brett也罢，他们总会一起面对。

“我准备好了。”他露出一个微笑，“Eddy。”

说完，他们换上彼此的表情，赴死一样走进了机场。

**5**

和Brett的父母分手时Eddy整个人仍然是恍惚的，用全副精神集中到这份任务上后，他心里产生了一种轻柔的疲倦，伴随着酒精作用般的不真实感。

这是什么人类身体的保护机制吗？如果是，Eddy还挺感谢它的，能让他对这一事件产生距离感，以免因太过紧张而晕过去。

并且他发现Brett的方法实在很有用，摆出一成不变的表情，就好像自动给这个世界加上了“Idon’tcare”的滤镜，能把所有慌乱小心地隐藏在心底；而不像他平时那样，习惯于将情感暴露在空气里，任旁人的视线将它氧化。

但是在那些视频里，Brett静止的表情下掩盖着什么呢？

Eddy不知道，也无暇思考。

“dude，我们做到了！”Brett有些欢欣鼓舞，摇了摇Eddy的肩，“我感觉我刚刚比你还紧张！”

仍处在恍惚状态下的Eddy几乎有些站不稳，幸好被Brett眼疾手快扶了一把，两人到旁边的长椅上坐下。Eddy定了定神回答道：“那当然，那可是你父母，我现在是你，出错丢脸丢的是你杨博尧的脸，不是我陈韦丞的。”

Brett顿时无语，开始怀疑自己交友不慎。

**6**

他们没有料到更难的部分还在后头。正当他们为终于把动作、表情、语气学得像模像样而欢呼的时候，真正折磨人的部分才刚刚开始——拉琴。

这不是技术层面的问题，而是乐曲理解的问题。他们都清楚地知道对方拉琴的特点——简而言之，Eddy更细腻，Brett更有力，但要模仿出来就是另一回事了。他们向来跟随自己的心处理乐曲，怎样想就怎样拉，可现在却要一改常态用与自己格格不入的方式拉琴，这就好像九头蛇的头们起了内讧。

“Brett，我不认为我们做得到……”Eddy放下琴，把自己从Brett版的柴小协中解脱出来。

“mate，我们……”Brett本想说“我们不能放弃”，但终究一声长叹话锋一转，“我也这么觉得。”

模仿外在的东西尚且不容易，模仿人心则更是天方夜谭。

“我开始觉得你之前说‘疯了算了’真是最好的选择……不管我们是Brett还是Eddy，能做自己喜欢的事就够了，一个名字而已，不意味着什么……”Eddy卡壳了，他也不知道自己在胡言乱语什么，“我们还挺幸运的，别人疯了就只被关在自己的世界里，我们呢？Eddy疯了的同时别人看到Brett也疯了，Brett如果疯了Eddy也逃不了，我们连疯都是一起疯的。”

“Eddy你……冷静一点。”Brett皱起了眉头，感觉Eddy现在的状态真有点疯疯癫癫的。

“抱歉，我没事，我只是……太累了。”Eddy叹了口气，把小提琴捞过来抱在怀里，有一下没一下地拨弦玩儿。

的确，他们都筋疲力尽了，为这样不现实的事奔波，在看不见未来的道路上跋涉。

Brett叹了口气，说：“你说得对，今天早点休息吧。”说完走出房间，带上了门。

Eddy整个人缩成一团，撅着嘴，心里竟然有点委屈。他也不知道自己在矫情什么，是责怪命运的不公？还是不满生活的玩笑？他不知道。只是莫名感觉被什么给抛弃了、隔开了。

他深知他俩是不能做到真正成为彼此的：即便能把形容举止学得滴水不漏，只要一拿起琴，他们就会原形毕露。他想起和Brett拿错琴弓得那一次，下手的那一瞬间感觉就截然不同，更别说现在他们“拿错”了身体——或说灵魂。

小提琴不是单单用肌肉来拉的，它们只是做着机械运动，是被操纵的执行者；而发出指令的则是演奏者的神经元、记忆和心。他们不能学会对方拉琴，本质上来说，就是他们之间还没有足够的了解。这真可笑——世界上或许没有哪一对朋友能相伴得像他们这样久；没有哪两个普通人能像他们这样做到身心的同频共振，可现在却突然有个声音跳出来说：嘿，你们对彼此了解还是太少啦！你们通过不了互换身体的work out，你们完蛋啦！

而且，Eddy还有些不安地发现，在身体互换、研究对方之后，他们之间未知的空洞反而扩大了，像一个愈来愈大的黑洞，将一切猜测、猜疑、猜忌尽数吞下。为什么？Eddy知道，这是因为他们在隐藏着什么，将某些神秘的、神奇的情感藏在行为表象的纸拉门后面，这不是他们关系的裂痕，而是变化。他知道，他其实早就知道，因为他正是一直以来都在这样做的人（或许可以加上“之一”）。

站得太近反而会看不清，有时候我们需要站到别人的灵魂里审视自己；向内自省反而无法发现端倪，有时候我们需要借助“观测者”的目光捕捉原子的轨迹。

而现在，成为Brett的Eddy看到了——他看到了Brett的谎言，看到了自己的过分诚实。

他看到了自己心中的真正所想，以及关于他们关系的变化。可他不敢说出口，因为他怕打破这片宁静的结果，是再也没有“Brett和Eddy”，而只有“Brett，Eddy”。

但问题是，Brett也看到了吗？

**7**

Brett睡不着，完全睡不着。他上一次看时间时是凌晨两点，而此刻他不知道自己又在床上干躺了多久——他十分罕见的失眠了。

与此同时Eddy的身体也失眠了。他不知道失眠是因为友人身体里奇怪的激素，还是因为自己心里杂念太多无法入睡，总之，他就是没法睡着。

睡觉多好啊，可以恢复体力，整理记忆，做有趣的梦，以及……逃避现实。

Brett不得不清醒地认识到，他必须解决这个问题，即便他再怎样隐藏自己的想法，再怎样用“不在乎”包装逃避，他都不得不面对这个问题了。他一向不是犹豫的人，在他和Eddy之间，他似乎总是最先迈出关键性步伐的那个人。他常调侃Eddy太sensetive、太feminine，而现在自己却也陷入了这样的犹豫中，他在心中暗暗对Eddy的身体说了一句“suck”，责怪实际上并不存在的“感性激素”。

我们的理性指导行为，但有时候我们需要通过行为来探知自己的想法，往往当我们回头审视自己下意识做出的事，才恍然大悟：啊，原来我一直是这样想的！

Brett现在就陷入了这样的难题。他习惯于用平静的表情掩盖内心的波动，这就像是某种自我保护的应激反应，习惯到他甚至都忘了自己到底在隐藏什么。

而现在，他看到了。拨开“自我”这个纱帘，通过别人的眼睛审视那个名叫Brett的人的一举一动，他没有哪一刻比现在更清楚自己心里的所思所想。

如果只事关他一个人，Brett从不会犹豫——他将自己比作鹰不是没有缘由的。但鹰不能带青蛙学飞，也不能跟着它学游泳；更别说这只鹰有一位刺猬朋友，他害怕如果自己捅破这层纸，刺猬会永远对自己竖起背上的刺。

他太珍惜他们的友谊了，以至于不愿意做出任何可能颤动它的事；他又抱着一丝隐秘的期待，期待的来源是Eddy的坦诚。可他没有把握，仍不敢轻举妄动。

他们的默契，一拍即合，不约而同，仿佛上辈子就练习过无数次；他们的熟悉，了解对方的恐惧与热爱，就像同一个身体的两个部分，互相保护；他们的理想，互相扶持着走向彼此都憧憬的道路……一想到这一切可能在三言两语间从手中溜走，Brett就不禁难以呼吸。

其实他已经想到了“最佳方案”——让Eddy自己走出这一步。他不说话，他只负责“引诱”，将不会撒谎的刺猬逼到角落，看看他的猜想是否正确。可他敢实施吗？

胡思乱想间，他的神经渐渐被某种惰性的疲倦包裹了，睡意姗姗来迟。

梦里他仿佛又回到了巡演的日子。Brett和Eddy站在舞台上，温暖而刺眼的灯光照在他们身上，他们透过交织的音符、穿过汹涌的欢呼、越过瞬间与永恒，看向彼此。

他们只看着彼此。

**TBC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 结尾那一幕来自某张他们巡演的照片（不会插图片抱歉），是我一直想写的画面，因为真的太美好太绝了，每次看到都让我鼻子一酸*泣*  
> 虽然并没有写好……


	3. 归途

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小羊三施“迷魂记”，大狗险过“钢索桥”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 垮掉了垮掉了！彻底垮掉了*抹泪*  
> 我就是ooc大师，抹掉名字都看不出我写的是谁*泣*

**8**

奇异的事情的一大特点便是，每一次醒来人们都会经历新一次“原来都是梦”的庆幸，可它们的的确确是发生了。

Eddy脑子里一团乱麻——昨晚的重重忧虑随着大脑的清醒统统再次浮出水面，搅得他手足无措。

Brett则冷静得多，他已经想清了该如何让友人缴械投降，此刻只待良机。

“嘿，Eddy，”他走过来拍醒仍有点迷糊的友人，“我觉得我们应该试试两个人一起看那些视频，交流一下，说不定会有帮助。”

Eddy木木樗樗地看了他一会儿，心里不知在想什么。Brett一时有些恍惚，竟分辨不出面前这张脸上露出的究竟是Brett还是Eddy的表情。显然他忘了自己曾教过的话——始终垮着个脸，别人就看不出来你心里在想什么。

“试试吗？”他又试探着问了一次，搭在Eddy肩上的手稍微用力捏了捏。

“啊，好，我也觉得可以，”Eddy仿佛刚回过神，“我去拿电脑！额，坐在……就坐在这张桌子这里吧。”他边说边走回房间，稍稍流露出几分慌乱——显然功夫还不到家。

这慌张必然没能逃过Brett的眼睛，现在他更有把握了——这只小刺猬掉入他的陷进后，很快就会束手就擒。

打开视频，他俩看着屏幕里的他们，时不时按下暂停，有一句没一句地发表意见，更多时候是在拼命吐槽以前的自己看上去有多傻。这些话看似对理解对方毫无帮助——实际上帮助的确不大——但Brett酝酿的好戏还在后头。

“dude，我现在才发现，”Brett装出惊讶的语气，“你为什么一直看着我？”他内心渗出“作恶”成功的暗喜，迫不及待想看友人怎样回答这个问题。

“额，啊，这个……我也没有很……”Eddy瞬间连肢体带面部加语气全都紧绷起来，磕磕巴巴地想要否认。但话到一半他不得不承认这是不争的事实，于是中途易辙道：“这有什么好奇怪的，我经常盯着别人或者盯着你看，这你不是早就知道吗？”

Brett心想，他真的该学学怎样撒谎，接着仍故作惊奇地说：“不是这样的，man！那种眼神和这不一样。我得现在练习一下，不然录视频的时候学不像。”说着就拿一双眼睛看向Eddy。

他其实并不知道该怎样做出Eddy眼中流露的那种情感——与生俱来的亲和、温柔，这是他所不具备的。他只能遵循心中的第一反应，去模仿除这些天赋以外的其他情感。

总之，他就这样静静看着Eddy。

然后，Eddy有些不自然地转过头看向他的眼睛，顿时慌乱地移开了目光。

Brett感到胜券在握，立马说道：“我学得怎么样？还有，你怎么一下就把眼神移开了？”

Eddy的脸都有些红了，他眼睛仍看着别处，嘴上回答道：“我不知道，我怎么知道……我自己的眼神是什么样的，我又看不见。移开那不是在学你吗，你经常这样……”

Brett愣住了：他经常这样吗？他本以为在这段关系中自己始终足够冷静、足够深藏不露，却没想到其实也是破绽百出。他顿时有种反被将了一军的感觉。

他们不约而同地将这个问题草草敷衍了过去，两人都松了口气，接下来的谈话变得不痛不痒。

正当他们准备放弃这项收效不佳的活动时,Brett突然看到ins上的某个视频，眼前一亮。

他点开视频，用胳膊肘戳了戳Eddy，问道：“你还记得这个吗，我们巡演的时候？”

视频里Brett在舞台上突然单膝下跪，边在口袋里摸索着什么边对Eddy说：“你愿意成为我的……”Eddy做出迟疑、惊喜的表情，捂住嘴，台下的人群尖叫着起哄，可最后Brett手上拿出的却是一个香蕉。你愿意成为我的——“husbanana吗？”

观众们都以为这是排练过的，但实际上，他们第一次玩这个把戏的时候并没有排练，也就是说，Eddy是不知情的。Brett当时只是想捉弄一下他，顺带增添一下节目的喜剧效果，所以也并未多注意Eddy的反应，由于反响不错，这个节目后来也被保留了下来。

Eddy看到视频中的香蕉出现时笑了起来，说道：“当然记得，bro，但不得不说这真的太傻了。”

“那如果我当时拿出来的不是‘husbanana’而是真的戒指，你会怎么接招？”Brett第二次抛出鱼饵。看着呆住愣神的Eddy，他适时补充道：“戒指上面刻着BFF（best friend forever）。”

Eddy肉眼可见地松了口气：“能怎么办？接过来戴上咯，然后说‘最好的朋友也值得拥有对戒’。但这样我们最好还是事先演习一下，我的随机应变能力可不怎么样……”

“也可能是boyfriend forever。”Brett冷不丁地插话。Eddy的舌头顿时打了结。

Brett心里偷笑，对这个反应很满意，再次适时地来了一句：“逗你的，dude，别这么紧张。”

Eddy显然被这大起大落整得够呛，但仍自以为掩饰得很好地东扯西扯，徒劳地想要挽回自己的颜面。

鱼已经傻傻地碰勾了，什么时候能上岸呢？

**9**

Eddy感到很焦虑，十分焦虑。

他不知道到底是因为自己突然发现了蛰伏已久的情感，还是Brett真的别有用心，总之，他总觉得这两天他们的对话胆战心惊。他就像在走钢索，摇摇晃晃、歪歪倒倒，而Brett还在另一头好死不死地晃着他脚下的钢索。

但这还不是最离奇的。当他听到Brett答应了朋友晚上去参加party的时候，焦虑值直线上升。

“bro，你疯了吗？”前一秒他正在喝水，现在几乎要被呛死，“像你这样的Eddy去夜店，他们会觉得你有毛病。”

“你说得对，”Brett耸了耸肩，“所以我们一起去。”

“什么？？？”

“什么‘什么’，你没听错，我们一起去。你是Brett，我是Eddy。”Brett用手指在他俩之间来回指了一下。

“可是，可是，”Eddy都不知道该如何表达自己的震惊之情——让他去当Brett？那个夜店小王子、party animal？饶了他吧！

“dude，你别开玩笑了，”他的语气几乎可怜了起来，“我是一直坐在角落里不说话的那个，充其量和朋友们坐在一起喝酒、划拳、扯八卦的那个；像你一样？怎么可能啊！”

Brett当然知道这很难为Eddy——要他像Eddy一样不去舞池里蹦跶、不和小姑娘调情，也很为难他，但计划面前没有妥协。他一脸严肃地说：“Eddy，我们要是真的一辈子这样了呢？总不能永远躲着这些场合吧？还有排练、演奏会、巡演、回老家……这些我们永远躲不开的。我们只能迈出这一步。”

Eddy叹了口气，不得不极不情愿地承认他说的没错。

Brett在party上的表现，Eddy其实是毫不陌生的。他常坐在一边，精准地从涌动的人群中辨别出Brett，注视着他在舞池里的一举一动，在适当的时机——比如他已经快要喝晕菜或者累趴下的时候——把他捞回去。即便是在和别人闲聊的时候，Eddy都会留一只眼睛在Brett身上。不知为何，在这种场合，他看Brett看得更频繁，也更紧张，总觉得好像稍不注意Brett就会被什么人拐走再也回不来，或者喝到瘫成一摊泥遁进地里从此消失不见。虽然这都是不可能的，他仍总是忍不住杞人忧天。

但现在，要让他来做舞池中央的那个人，那可就完全不一样了。他甚至莫名担心自己会被拐走或者消失掉，况且，或许现在的“那个Eddy”并不会多分给他一些目光。

他有些喘不过气来。

**10**

Brett坐在沙发上，点了杯酒，眯着眼往舞池里看。夜店里的光线太杂乱，他很难在人群中看清Eddy——或说看清自己。好容易捕捉到几摸影子，都是模模糊糊的，只能勉强分辨出那略显拘谨的姿态。

“Eddy，你真的不来跳舞吗？”和他同来的一位朋友问道，语气有些走过场，因为众所周知，Eddy Chen就是“果盘消灭者”级别的人物，极少能看到他投身舞池。

Brett按捺住心里的躁动摇了摇头。

旁边有人接话道：“Eddy你不能总坐在这里看着Brett，来都来了，好好玩玩嘛！”

他总是看着我吗？在这样的混沌嘈杂中，他都总是看着我吗？Brett愣住了，半晌开口：“他……我总是看着他吗？”

旁边的人齐齐翻起了白眼，有人说道：“这还用问吗？你哪次不是盯着Brett，等他开始发酒疯就把他拖回去？”接着那人又不知说了什么，逗得周围的朋友哄笑起来。

但Brett却再没听进去一个字，而是盯着酒杯中晃荡的光影愣了神——原来每一次Eddy都能最及时地出现在他身边，唤醒他、搀扶他，不是因为什么心灵感应或机缘巧合，而是因为始终不间断的注视；不是因为天才，而是因为长年累月的练习。

他开始有些后悔捉弄Eddy。他也开始隐隐感觉到，Eddy不那么热衷于party不仅仅是因为社交恐惧，还因为他——他成了Eddy的顾虑；而讽刺的是，他又正是Eddy总出现在这里的理由。

想着想着，一阵微妙的眩晕感突然袭来。他有些咋舌地看向手里的酒杯——这才喝了两杯多一点而已？他本以为自己酒量已经够差，没想到这位友人的身体更酒力不胜；每次Eddy都能清醒地开车把他拖回去给了他“这位发小酒量很好”的错觉，现在看来，这只是因为Eddy更多关注了眼睛而不是嘴巴，关注了喝酒的人而不是酒。

同行的朋友们都闹哄哄地挤进人群里去了，沙发上只剩Brett和几个喝得烂醉呼呼大睡的人。他再次看向舞池，如有神助般一眼看见Eddy被夹在人流中毫无章法地“热舞”，脸上完全没有享受的表情，反倒看上去有些自暴自弃。

Brett叹了口气，感觉Eddy好像一条在海中央踩水的大狗，只能勉强浮出水面吸上一两口气。

他喝了口酒，将酒杯轻轻放到桌子上，磕出清脆的响声。他站起来，目光锁定着那个身影，走进人群中。

他要去找Eddy。

**TBC.**


	4. 原点

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们兜兜转转终于回到了原点，离奇的谜底终于揭开，他们的关系也终于水落石出。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 太垮了……我都不知道自己在写什么*捂脸*  
> 本人并没有过夜店体验，所以全章纯属瞎写，请轻喷*抹泪*欢迎指正（？）

**11**

Eddy喝了很多酒，非常多。他记得自己最近一次喝这么多酒是……是什么时候来着？他忘了，或许是酒精干扰了他的脑回路。

他是不能做到像Brett那样在舞池中游刃有余的——不仅缺乏天分，而且缺少练习。但事到临头他只能硬着头皮上，并顺便往口里猛灌含酒精饮品以麻痹自己负责“尴尬”的神经，好让这几个小时不那么难熬。醉得歪歪倒倒了怎么办呢？他心里突然跳出报复的快感——现在Brett轮到体验Eddy的感受了，也让他尝尝大半夜扛着具“尸体”在楼梯上挣扎的感觉。

Eddy也并非没担心过Brett会忘了这茬，但他选择盲目乐观。

他置身在激情的人群间，被鼓点和汗水包围，努力回想Brett是怎样律动的、怎样和迎面撞上的陌生人自然地共舞的、怎样投身进而享受这一切的。他努力了，但依旧只能做到拙劣的形似——他们有根本的不同。即便他们心有灵犀、不谋而合，有着无数的相同点；但他们仍是无法成为彼此的截然不同的个体。究竟是哪一样让他们走到一起的呢？相同还是不同？或许二者共同作用、无法拆开，但后者也许更有吸引力——让他们相互磨合、互相扶持着成长，从对方这面镜子里不断认识自己；至于前者，它们正是在这样的过程中产生的。

酒精已让Eddy的大脑昏昏沉沉，吵闹的音乐又招来它的怨言。单调的节拍不屈不挠地刺激着他的神经，让他不得不被动地保持高度紧张。他机械地模仿着身边人的舞步，时不时热情缺缺地回应一下贴身热舞的女孩。他眼前的空间旋转着，变幻出无数交织的重影；灯光在他视网膜上映射着，让悉尼的夜店看上去仿佛游弋着发光生物的海沟。

“Eddy？？你竟然过来了？”他突然听到身边有人语气惊奇地喊道，于是回过头，想看看是谁在叫他。

等他模模糊糊看到Brett走过来时，他才突然反应过来——自己已经不是Eddy了。随着这个想法跳出来，他的脑子似乎也清醒了一点。

他张了张嘴，本想喊一声“Eddy”，但嘴里却不受控制地小声飘出一句：“Brett……”音量小到只有他自己能听见。他发现Brett看见了他，正朝他走来。

他摇摇晃晃地想走近Brett，但却被面前尖叫着扭动的人挡住，反而被越挤越远。

Brett好像喊了一句什么，看嘴型像是“Eddy”。Eddy伸长了脖子往他的方向望，奈何脚下还是步步后退。

突然，Eddy感觉背后有人拍了他一下，他带着一种明知会落空的喜悦回头，只看到一个陌生的红发女孩想要拉他跳舞。他被人群包围，无处可逃，只好笨手笨脚地和她跳起来。

女孩沉浸在自己的世界里，摇头晃脑；他则心不在焉地频频回头，想从黑压压的人群上方、震耳欲聋的电子音乐之间找到Brett。

他感到自己血液中的酒精似乎随汗液蒸发了，昏沉的感觉消失不见，取而代之的是一种激进的亢奋。

舞池中的音乐突然换了，Eddy认得这旋律，是Eurythmics的《Sweet Dreams》。没有了过于猛烈的鼓点，气氛一下变得散漫下来；人群散发出一股慵懒的疲惫，舞池仿佛变成了迷幻的梦境。

_“Sweet dreams are made of this…_

_“Who am I to disagree…_

Eddy终于看到了Brett，而同一时间，Brett似乎也看到了他。Brett用背挤过人与人间的缝隙，艰难地走过来；Eddy则借着胡乱的舞步，和他心无旁骛的舞伴一起朝那个方向挪去。

_“Everybody's looking for some thing…_

他们越来越近，终于彼此间只有一两个人的距离。

_“Some of them want to use you……_

_“Some of them want to get used by you…_

人群突然流动起来，像一个有生命的漩涡。他们背对背擦身而过，注视着彼此，张开嘴想要呼喊却都不知该喊哪个名字。

他们好像被海面隔开。

_“Some of them want to abuse you…_

_“Some of them want to be abused…_

Eddy终于摆脱了那个女孩，歪歪倒倒地朝前方走去，他看到Brett在人潮中跋涉，可每当近了几步他们就又被逆流的人群裹挟开去。Brett的头又消失在“海面”下。

_“Sweet dreams are made of this…_

Eddy感到自己肺里的空气急需要“出膛”，而酒精就是它们的助燃剂。

**“Brett——”** 他大喊道，无暇顾及周围愕然的嘘声。

_“Everybody's looking for something…_

Brett神色惊讶地探出头，也喊了一声： **“Eddy——”**

_“Hold your head up…_

_“Keep your head up moving on…_

他们像两条鱼，拨开海水向彼此游去。

_“Hold your head up,movin'on…_

海水终于没有再作乱，他们间的距离如愿缩短。

_“Keep your head up,movin'on…_

舞动的人们像慢镜头下枯树的黑色剪影，他们已能从树杈间看清彼此。

_“Hold your head up,movin'on…_

Eddy手忙脚乱地拨开又一个障碍，Brett也终于挤过最后几个人。

_“Keep your head up,movin'on…_

_“Hold your head up,movin'on…_

他们终于得以面对面。

可惜这不是偶像剧，没有一片已经预留的空旷地给他们，也没有灯光为他们照亮。他们只能在昏暗中紧挨着，光顾着喘气而忘了说话。

_“Sweet dreams are made of this…_

_“Who am I to disagree…_

他们随着音乐摇晃着，第一次如此感谢这些无需思考的简单节奏，能让人专注于此刻、当下。可他们却不知该说什么——Brett只想走到Eddy身边，弥补他恶作剧的愧疚感；Eddy只想来到Brett身边，从混乱的陌生走近熟悉。

_“Everybody's looking for something…_

Eddy在心中默默附和着此刻的歌词——他早就找到了那个特定的人，此时此刻，就在他眼前。

酒精不会增大人的胆量，它只会让神经聚焦当下，而模糊过去和未来，于是人们才会胡言乱语、不计后果。

Brett和Eddy都醉得不轻，彼此间缺乏信心的心照不宣在渐渐贴近的双唇间变得大胆。Brett的计划缺乏最后的诱饵，而他现在发现这个诱饵正是他自己。

他们不约而同闭上了眼，因为与“自己”接吻实在太过诡异。

_“Sweet dreams are made of this……”_

**12**

“Brett……”Eddy轻声叫道。

他突然感觉有什么不对劲，但一时又说不出违和感在哪儿。他皱起眉疑惑地睁开眼，发现Brett以同样的眼神看着他。

他终于发现哪里不对了——他的声音回来了，他面前的也不再是自己，而是Brett，灵魂住在正确身体里的Brett。

他完全摸不着头脑，同时激动得无法言语，只得语无伦次地感叹：“dude，我们……这是……不是梦吧？我们是不是……”

Brett显然同样震惊，但竟还能说得出风凉话：“你想问我们是不是换回来了？还是我们是不是接吻了？两者都是。你没有做梦。”

Eddy几乎有那么一瞬间忘了他刚刚和自己十几年的好兄弟接吻了的事实，此刻被一语点醒，倒突然有些不知所措。

“所以，我们这算是……我们……虽然都醉了……但是也算是……”他甚至丧失了语言功能。

“你说呢？”Brett笑了，将自己的额头抵上他的，“别想太多。”

Eddy也笑了，心里还有点滑稽地傻乐——他犹犹豫豫、畏畏缩缩、生怕万劫不复的事，竟就这样稀里糊涂地解决了。

“所以……我们换回来，是和这个吻有关吗？”Brett问道。

Eddy正想摇头，突然一段记忆兀地闪现在他脑海里——不像是回忆起来的，而像突然解开了什么封印，一跃而出——他们互换身体的前一个晚上，或说那天凌晨，两人酩酊大醉地回到家中。

这正是Eddy没能想起来的“上一次喝醉”——因为真心话大冒险而被朋友们拼命灌酒，难得地和Brett同时喝醉了。

他们被朋友送回公寓，踉踉跄跄地走进家中。

他们像往常一样在卧室外的走廊上道别，脑中却不剩半点清醒；他们不知为何，就好像已经这样做了好多年一样熟捻，亲吻了彼此，然后互致晚安，转身投入梦与黑夜的怀抱。

此刻他们看着彼此藏在阴影里看不清的眼睛，都想起了那晚。难道这段离奇疯狂的经历，就是这个无心之吻带来的惩罚吗？惩罚他们这么多年来的徒劳逃避和欲盖弥彰？而现在他们终于敢让这段关系放手一搏，惩罚于是终于结束了吗？

无论如何，他们站到远处来看自己、看对方、看这段关系，而现在终于回到了原点，贴近了彼此。

“回去吗？还是，再待一会？”Brett小声问。

Eddy没有回答，只是摇了摇头。

在哪里都无所谓，重要的是他们一直在一起。

**END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于写完了第一篇Breddy，说没点感触那是假的……  
> 这篇文里我更多是想探讨自我认识和他人认识的关系，虽然完全没说明白，但总算是收尾了*抹泪*  
> 如果有人看到这里的话：感谢阅读，感谢您包容我糟糕的文字*鞠躬*


End file.
